Theater
A very flashy house where the inhibited deities try to entertain the pantheon. The Master of Theater The Head of the House of Theater William Shakespeare - God of Poetry, Theater and Melodrama Overdeities Fred Rogers - Ultimate God of Ultimate Showdowns of Ultimate Destinies JonTron - God of Facial Hair Improvement, Memes, and Ridiculously Logical Events Kyon - God of Normalcy Master Hand - God of Intercontinuity Crossovers The Lord of Nightmares - Goddess of Creation, Destruction, and Deus ex Machina Greater Gods BRIAN BLESSED - God of Merriment Monty Spam Pythons - Gods of Comedy and Spam Kermit the Frog - God of Muppets Lauren Faust - Goddess of Rebooting a Show The Right Way Mario - God of Fun Mel Blanc - God of Voice Acting Norio Wakamoto -God of Seiyuu Pinkie Pie - Goddess of the Unexpected Audiences and Parties Shawn Michaels - God of Popularity After Breakup Steve Blum - God of Better Performances than the Original The Joker - God of Madness, Clowns, Crazed Laughter, Sick Jokes, Convoluted Executions, Destruction, and Chaos Undivided, Co-Founder of the GUAE Liebertarian Movement Intermediate Gods Arnold Schwarzenegger & Sylvester Stallone - Gods of Action Movies Arthur Fonzarelli - God of Cool and Breakout Characters Auron - God of Bodyguards and Fan Favorites Axel - God of Butt Monkeys and High Collars Daniel Bryan - God of the Big "YES!" Dave Strider - God of Hipsters Donald Duck - God of The Unintelligible Dr. McNinja - God of Crazy Awesome Duke Nukem - God who Got Saved from Development Hell Evangeline A.K. McDowell - Goddess of Goth Loli Houkago Tea Time - Goddesses of Girl Rock Bands Star Making Roles Little Kuriboh - God of Abridgerty Michael Bay - God of Very Very Large Explosions Mikuru Asahina - Goddess of Moe Nicolas Cage - God of Bad Movie-saving Overreacting Roger Rabbit - God of Medium Blending Samuel L. Jackson - God of BMFs Simon Cowell - God of British Snarkers The Rock - God of Those Larger Than Hams, Catch Phrases, Talking in Third Person and current bearer of "The Pantheon's Eyebrow" The MST 3 K Crew - Gods of Riffing Tony Montana - God of Swearing Many Times Uncle Howee - God of Depraved Kids Show Hosts Lesser Gods Almaz Von Almandine Adamant - God of "Respectable" Chew Toys Caleb Goldman - God of Hilariously Bad Voice Acting Christopher Walken - God of Creepy Villains and Patron Saint of Bad Movies CuteFuzzyWeasel - God of Cannibal Trolls The Dog (Duck Hunt) - The Formerly Hated God Dolph Ziggler - God of Selling Fat Mario - The Off Model God "Gay" Luigi - God of Mondegreen George Carlin - God of Black Comedy and Patron Saint of the Seven Dirty Words Iago - God of Manipulative Wordplay, Ambiguous Foe Yay, Jealousy, Magnificent Bastardry, Casual Racism and Misogyny, and Unspecified Motives Jar Jar Binks - God of Plucky Comic Relief King Harkinian - God of CDi and Youtube Poop King K. Rool - God of Punny Names Krusty the Clown - God of Jaded Performers Kyoshiro Senryo - God of Kabuki Light Yagami - God of Disproportionate Drama Mr. Slave - God of the Ass Shove Needles Kane - God of Monster Clowns Ray Harryhausen - God of Stop Motion Animation Robert Pattinson - God of Actors Who Openly Hate the Roles that Made Them Famous Roddy Piper - God of Talk Show With Fists Scott Steiner - God of Angrish Sean Connery - God of Film Improvement Sideshow Bob - God of Cultured Villains Steve Austin - God of The Big What Terry Bogard - God of Gratuitous English Tom And Jerry - Gods of Slapstick Veigue Lungberg - God of Name-Yelling Demigods Adam West -God of Those Who Parody Their Roles Dimitri - God of Jiving Gaston - God of Adored Egotism Homsar - God of Gag Characters Howard Finkel - God of Hammy Announcers Isaac Washington - God of Swearing Joey Styles - God of the Big "OMG!" King Gator - God of WTF Moments Lucina - Goddess of Impersonating Historical Figures Maechen - God of Exposition Moments Navi - Goddess of Exposition Oscar Diggs - God of Stage Magic and Deceptive Appearances Shiena Kenmochi - Goddess of Those Demoted to Extras Sora Naegino - Goddess of Acrobatics and Performance Art Truman Burbank - God of Oblivious Stardom Wii Fit Trainer - Goddess of Characters Coming In Out Of Nowhere and Exergames Quasideities Ahiru/Princess Tutu - Goddess of Ballet Chris Mclean - God of Ignoring His Own Rules Emmitt Nervend - God of Living Props Matt - God of Amazingly Popular Cannon Fodder Michael Crawford - Keeper of the Music of the Night Natsuji Kijima - God of Rakugo Sir Robin - God of Charming Cowardice Woolie - God of Hype Yusuke Fujisaki and Hime Onizuka - Gods of the Boke and Tsukkomi Routine and Straight Men Category:Houses